peelfandomcom-20200213-history
13 March 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-03-13 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *Edited show. * Sessions *Cud #3, recorded 19th February 1989. BB Couldn't C released on 2007 album When In Rome, Kill Me Universal Music Catalogue 5301765 Tracklisting *Jungle Brothers: Black Is Black Mix (12" - Black Is Black) Gee Street GEET15 *Extreme Noise Terror: Conned Through Life (album - A Holocaust In Your Head) Head Eruption HURT 1 *Cud: Only A Prawn In Whitby (session) *Mary Margaret O'Hara: Body's In Trouble (7") Virgin MMOS 1 *Head Of David: Adrenicide (12" - The Saveana Mixes) Blast First BFFP 37 *Malcolm McLaren & Bootzilla Orchestra: Bird In A Gilded Cage (b/w 7" - House Of The Blue Danube) Epic WALTZ 4 *H.D.Q.: Looking Back (v/a 7" - Polka Slam / Crisis Point) Sisters Of Percy SOPPY GOTHY ONE *Pixies: Monkey Gone To Heaven (12") 4AD BAD 904 back-announced as Manta Ray *Sound Iration: New Style (album - In Dub) WAU/Mr. Modo MOWLP 001 # *Cud: BB Couldn't C (session) *Off Mask 00: (Let's Go) 首つり(12" - Extra Old Wave) Selfish BEL-12015 *De La Soul: Potholes On My Lawn (album - 3 Feet High And Rising) Big Life DLSLP 1 *Mudhoney: Need (12" EP - Superfuzz Bigmuff) Sup Pop SP 21 *A Guy Called Gerald: Voodoo Ray (Extended Mix) (12") Warlock WAR-038 # only on Mostly Peel Spring 1989. Estimated running order. *Deadspot: Right Through You (album - Adios Dude) Heavy Metal HMR LP 149 *Adult Net: Take Me (7") Fontana BRX 1 *Cud: (I'm The) Urban Spaceman (session) *Minute Men: OK, Alright (12") Smokin' TAI 126615 # only on Mostly Peel Spring 1989. ''John announces the next track as another Minutemen he prepared earlier. *Minutemen: Nature Without Man (album - Double Nickels On The Dime) SST 028 *Tennors: Hopeful Village (v/a album - Ba Ba Boom) Trojan TRLS 265 *Cud: The Epicurian's Answer (session) *Pixies: Manta Ray (12") 4AD BAD 904 ''John is pressured by the listeners into playing the track he earlier mistakenly announced *De La Soul: Change in Speak (album - 3 Feet High And Rising) Big Life DLSLP 1 *Chain Of Strength: True Till Death (7" EP - True Till Death) Revelation REVELATION:10 *Intense Degree: Allegiance (album - War In My Head) Earache MOSH 9 *More Stupid Initials: unknown *Lake Errie: Sex 4 Daze (I Want It, You Can Get It) (Neptune Avenue Detour Dub) (12") Champion CHAMP 12-98 last of show Tracks marked # available on Mostly Peel Spring 1989 File ;Name *a) 1989-03-13 Peel Show R008 R009.mp3 *b) 1989-02-xx-05-xx Mostly Peel Spring 1989.mp3 ;Length *a) 1:13:33 *b) 2:09:08 (1:15:39 1:28:19 ) 8:34 unique ;Other *a) File created from R008 and R009 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22 *b) Created from tapes SB739, SB740, SB745 and SB746 of Weatherman22's Tapes *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *Mooo Category:1989 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Rich 200 Category:Available online Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:Lee Tapes